Mi hermana querida
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Victoire y Dominique Weasley no podían ser más diferentes, no podían ser más desiguales. Pero eran hermanas, y las hermanas siempre se apoyaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a la maravillosa Rowling, yo sólo juego con sus personajes, sin fines de lucro.

...

 **Summary:** Victoire y Dominique Weasley no podían ser más diferentes, no podían ser más desiguales. Pero eran hermanas, y las hermanas siempre se apoyaban.

* * *

 **Mi hermana querida**

 **Parte I**

La primera pregunta que hizo Victoire Weasley fue:

—¿Y Nique?

Si Fleur estuvo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, no lo demostró. Antes bien señaló hacia las escaleras.

Victoire asintió y siguió la dirección que indicaban los dedos de su madre. Una vez en el segundo piso, ella no dudó, sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Pasó de largo la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, ignoró a Louis cuando preguntó a dónde iba con tanta prisa, y se detuvo exactamente en la puerta de su hermana.

 _Cerrada_.

Victoire tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

—Soy yo, Nique.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Victoire tocó de nuevo, impaciente. ¿Por qué Nique insistía en encerrarse? ¿Por qué no hablaba con ella? ¡Ella estaba segura que podía ayudarla! Pero sólo si Nique la dejaba.

—Vamos, Nique. Abre la puerta.

No que lo necesitara. Con la varita podía deshacer el hechizo que tenía la puerta, pero prefería que Nique la abriera.

Al otro lado de la puerta le contestaron:

—Vete.

—¿Qué sucedió, Nique? Dime, por favor.

 _Silencio_.

Victoire bufó: —Abre la puerta, por favor. Dime qué sucedió. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No, no puedes—gruñó Nique.

A Victoire le dolió eso. Claro que podía, siempre podía ayudar a su hermana. Había una conexión entre ellas, se apoyaban la una en la otra.

—Somos hermanas, Nique. Si yo no puedo ayudarte, ¿quién puede hacerlo? Vamos, por favor.

 _Nuevamente el silencio_.

Victoire empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Por qué Dominique era tan terca? ¿Por qué no entendía que ella quería ayudarla?

—Nique, o abres la puerta o…

—Es tu culpa. Todo es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó extrañada—. ¿Por qué mi culpa?

—Si no fuera por ti…

Victoire escuchó el clic de la puerta - el que indicaba que se estaba abriendo -, y suspiró de alivio.

El alivio sin embargo le duró poco.

—¿Nique qué…?

Dominique estaba sentada en el piso, rodeada de lo que parecían restos de algún vidrio, pero también había papeles destrozados, tinta derramada, una pluma rota, y dos colillas de cigarro. Pero lo peor era el propio aspecto de Nique: usaba una vieja camiseta de los Falmouth Falcons - que de tanto usarla se había estirado hasta quedarle de vestido -, agujereada y deslucida, y con un rastro de algo que parecía vómito. ¿Nique había vomitado? Miró el rostro de su hermana: Nique había llorado, tenía el rímel corrido, y la cara hinchada de sufrimiento.

* * *

Victoire estaba muda mientras contemplaba aquel espectáculo. ¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es que Nique, su pelirroja y pecosa hermana, había llegado a ese punto?

—Anda, ríete de mi miseria.

Victoire salió de su estupor y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Por qué me reiría, Nique?

—¿Y por qué no? Yo lo haría.

Victoire rodó los ojos. —Dime qué pasó.

—Nada.

—Nique…—advirtió Victoire. ¿Cómo podía decir "nada" si ella estaba viendo señales que indicaban lo contrario?

—Ya te dije que nada, Toire, no insistas.

En ese momento Victoire toma una decisión. Con mucho cuidado, atravesó el cuarto de su hermana - tuvo la impresión de atravesar un campo minado - y se sentó en la cama.

—¿No estás apurada? Creí que te verías con Teddy…

Nique intentaba ganar tiempo, pero eso no funcionaría, _este día no_ , se dijo Victoire.

—Tengo tiempo—replicó la rubia —y lo voy a invertir en escucharte. Así que desembucha.

 _Silencio_.

Nique se quedó mirando a la nada. Victoire empezó a contar mentalmente. _Diez, sólo voy a darle diez segundos_ , pensó.

—Está bien…

—¡Al fin!—exclamó Victoire.

—Te voy a decir, pero promete que no vas a burlarte, Toire.

Victoire bufó por segunda vez. —Y otra vez con eso. No voy a burlarme, Nique, lo prometo.

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio. Victoire estaba realmente desesperada, consideró incluso llamar al Jefe de Aurores - _léase el tío Harry_ \- para que le sacaran la información a Nique.

—Hay un chico en Hogwarts…

Victoire no pudo evitarlo y replicó: —Hay miles de chicos en Hogwarts.

Nique bufó y la miró con mala cara.

—¡Qué lista, Toire! ¿Quién te entiende? Primero, quieres que te cuente y ahora que lo hago, fastidias.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?

Dominique la miró fijamente, como si estudiara la posibilidad de no decir más nada. Decidió que se lo contaría y repitió:

—Hay un chico en Hogwarts…

—Ajá.

—Qué me gusta.

Toire lanzó un gemido de emoción. Nique se intentó echar para atrás, pero ya era tarde, los brazos de su hermana la encerraron y le hicieron imposible el escape. El abrazo sofocante se completó con chillidos en el oído de Nique, y la pelirroja consideró por un momento enviar a su hermana a San Mungo.

—¡No puedo respirar, Toire!

—¡ _Mon Dieu_! (1) Mi hermanita ya es toda una mujer. ¡Le gustan los chicos!

Nique bufó y consiguió zafarse de los brazos de Toire. —¿Sabes?, a veces me pregunto quién de las dos es la hermana mayor.

Victoire se encogió de hombros, nada avergonzada por su arranque.

—Yo, por supuesto, soy la que tiene más experiencia.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Vamos a cambiar de tema. Quiero saberlo todo. ¡Oh, _mon Dieu_! ¡Mi hermanita ya es toda una mujer!

—¡Basta, Toire!

Victoire no le prestó atención.

—Detalles, quiero detalles. ¡Quiero saber todo!

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¡Todo! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Va a sexto? ¿Va a Ravenclaw? ¿Ya te pidió salir?—preguntó aquello muy rápidamente.

Nique hizo una mueca.

—Una pregunta a la vez, Toire. Se llama Thomas…

—Me gusta, es lindo ese nombre.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar?—preguntó Nique con impaciencia.

—Sí, continúa. Es que estoy tan emocionada…

—Se nota—masculló. Victoire hizo un gesto quitándole importancia—. En fin… Va a séptimo, no a sexto. Tampoco es Ravenclaw, es… es un Slytherin… —terminó de decir tímidamente. Victoire por supuesto lo notó y preguntó extrañada:

—¿Por qué ese miedo?

—Es un slytherin.

—¿Y?—preguntó Victoire sin entender. ¿Qué importaba el asunto de las casas? —. Te recuerdo que Albus está en Slytherin.

—Sí, bueno pero Albus… Albus es nuestro primo. En cambio Thomas…

—Si él te gusta y él gusta de ti, no hay ningún problema—señaló Victoire. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nique se había deprimido, hasta el punto de encerrarse en su cuarto, porque Thomas estaba en Slytherin? Eso era tan absurdo que Victoire no sabía si reírse o sentir lástima por Nique y su dramatismo.

—Ahí está el problema—dijo Nique, en voz tan baja que era un milagro que la hubiera escuchado.

* * *

Bueno, no era un verdadero milagro. _Benditos genes lobunos heredados de mi padre_ , pensó Vic, _hacen que uno escuche hasta lo que no quiere escuchar_ , pensó, recordando todas las veces que sin querer escuchó como sus padres tenían sexo.

Pero se obligó a olvidarse de sus traumas y a preguntar:

—¿Cuál es el problema, Nique?

—Yo no le gusto.

—Ah, entiendo.

Pero en realidad, Victoire no entendía. Si ese tal Thomas no gustaba de Nique, ese era su problema, no el de Nique. Allá él que se perdía el estar con la maravillosa persona que era su hermana.

—No, no lo entiendes—gruñó Nique —. No le gustó, le gusta alguien más. Le gusta… bueno, le gustas tú.

Victoire estaba tan sorprendida que sólo atinó a decir:

—¿Yo? —Luego, como si entendiera que tenía que decir algo más, agregó: —. ¿Le gusto yo?

—No te hagas la sorprendida—masculló Nique. Su cara era una tormenta de emociones que iban desde la tristeza y la frustración por no ser correspondida, y la ira y la rabia por sentirse desplazada por nada más y nada menos que su hermana —. Eres guapa, siempre lo has sido. Todos los tíos quieren estar contigo. Y Thomas… Thomas te recuerda y quiere…

—¿Quiere llegar a mí a través de ti?—preguntó Victoire incrédula. Nique asintió y Victoire sintió la rabia burbujeando en su cuerpo —. ¡ _Quelle horreur_! (2) ¡Será cerdo! Es un cabrón egoísta, Nique. No vale la pena, ¿ok? No lo vale.

Pero Nique escondió su rostro en sus piernas, los sollozos hicieron que sus hombros temblaran. Dolida por ella, Victoire la abrazó, o lo intentó al menos, porque Dominique se resistió. Pero Victoire era tan terca como Nique - cuidado si no más - y pronto consiguió vencer las defensas de su hermana.

Nique lloró por horas - o quizás sólo algunos minutos -, sostenida por Victoire, quien maldecía a todos los descendientes de ese tal Thomas. _Cuando termine contigo, sólo quedará un rastro de mierda en el piso, lo prometo_ , se dijo. _Nadie se atreve a hacer llorar a mi hermana, nadie_ , afirmó.

Poco a poco Nique se calmó y recuperó el control de sí misma, pero no terminó el abrazo. Los brazos de Toire traían consigo algo de consuelo y Nique no quería renunciar a eso.

—Y ahora pienso… Ahora pienso…

—¿Qué piensas? Nique, dime por favor.

En otras circunstancias aquel ruego de Victoire hubiera sido en vano, pero Dominique estaba sensible luego de su llanto, y contestó:

—¿Y si a nadie le gustó?

—¿Qué?

Nuevamente Victoire sintió ganas de reír, ahora por la incredulidad que le inspiraba lo que acaba de oír.

—¿Cómo es eso de a nadie le vas a gustar?

—¡No te burles! —la acusó Nique—. Es la verdad.

—¿La verdad? Nique…

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana creyera que no iba a gustar a nadie? ¿Qué no se veía en el espejo?

—Al lado de ti… ¿quién…?

—¿Quién qué?—Victoire sospechaba lo que Dominique iba a decir pero quería escucharlo.

Nique volvió a enterrar su cabeza en sus piernas, y lo próximo que escuchó Victoire, fue gracias a sus oídos desarrollados.

—¿Quién quería estar conmigo?

 _Silencio_.

Dominique hasta pensó que Victoire se había ido, pero la pudo sentir con sus sentidos de lobo, con su olfato. Victoire olía a primavera, a rocío y a un té de las cinco de la tarde, y Nique sabía que ese olor no había abandonado la habitación.

Nique levantó la cabeza y giró su cabeza hacia donde sabía que estaba su hermana.

—Victoire…—intentó una vez más.

 _Silencio_.

Dominique maldijo mentalmente a Merlín; era Victoire la que tenía paciencia para penetrar en los silencios de los demás. Tenía experiencia con ella, con Teddy, incluso con su madre que era la más cerrada de todos - _mamá debió ir a Slytherin, si hubiera asistido a Hogwarts, de seguro hubiera ido a Slytherin_ , pensó Dominique sin que eso viniera a cuento -. Era Victoire la encargada de hablar con aquel que no quería hablar, no Dominique.

—Victoire, di algo, por favor.

Por suerte para ella, Toire no se hizo de rogar.

—¿Tú realmente crees eso? —no esperó respuesta y siguió hablando, sin mirarla siquiera —. ¿Crees que al lado de mí nadie se fijará en ti?

Dominique dudó, pero al final claudicó:

—La… la experiencia me ha demostrado que así es.

—¿La experiencia? —preguntó Victoire irónica. Lanzó una carcajada que no tenía nada de divertida —. ¿Cuál experiencia? ¿La de un tipo que es tan enfermo que te dice a ti que quiere conocerme a mí en lugar de conocerte a ti?

Por favor, Dominique tenía que darse cuenta que la opinión de ese idiota de Thomas no era valedera. Hasta con _desmaius_ , Victoire se lo iba a hacer entender.

—Él… él no me dijo nada. Fue Albus quien…

—¡Me da lo mismo, Dominique! —estalló. Victoire empezó a pasear por el cuarto, sin preocuparse por donde pisaba —. ¿Cómo le puedes creer a ese anormal? Es un cerdo. ¡Es un maldito cabrón y no merece que tú le creas! No todos los hombres son como Thomas, ¿ok?—señaló a Nique con su dedo índice —. Si ese cerdo egoísta no ve lo especial que eres, es porque está ciego, vendrán otros mil que sí sabrán apreciar lo que tienes, lo que te hace… lo que te hace especial, Nique.

—Yo no soy especial.

* * *

(1) _Mon Dieu_ : Dios mío en francés.

(2) _Quelle horreur_ : Qué horrible, también en francés.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shoot, pero al final decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por aquello de que se lee mejor (pienso yo). Espero que les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a la maravillosa Rowling, yo sólo juego con sus personajes, sin fines de lucro.

...

 **Summary:** Victoire y Dominique Weasley no podían ser más diferentes, no podían ser más desiguales. Pero eran hermanas, y las hermanas siempre se apoyaban.

* * *

 **Mi hermana querida**

 **Parte II**

Victoire paró de caminar y se quedó estática en medio de un charco de tinta. Ella vestía botas de dragón que no toleraban demasiado los restos de tinta, pero en ese momento el estado de sus botas era lo de menos.

—¿Qué no eres especial? ¿Qué no eres especial? —repitió, sin poder creerse que Nique realmente creyera eso. Su hermana confirmó sus palabras cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza. Victoire bufó audiblemente, causando que Nique volviera a mirarla —. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi confiada y muy segura hermana? Óyeme bien, Dominique Davina Weasley (3), tú eres especial, ¿ok? Eres hermosa, me oyes, eres pelirroja y pecosa…

Dominique la interrumpió molesta:

—No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado el cabello rojo. Y tampoco las pecas, me veo como una niña.

—Tienes dieciséis, aún eres una niña —Victoire continuó antes que Nique tuviera oportunidad de replicar —. Eres hermosa, no sólo físicamente sino también en el interior. Eres divertida, simpática, bromista, puedes competir contra Fred y James, nadie puede lograr esa hazaña excepto tú… Además eres popular, las personas te quieren. Eres una buscadora de primera, gracias a ti las águilas han ganado dos copas de quiddicth. ¡Dos copas!, cuando desde hace cincuenta años que no ganaban ni una… ¿Y crees que cualquiera tendría un amigo que es sordomudo, Nique? ¡Claro que no!

Dominique sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Yo sólo hice lo que cualquiera haría. Él estaba solo y yo… Además, Andrew tiene una conversación muy interesante, es muy simpático…

Victoire bufó. En serio, ¿ella creía que cualquiera se hacía amigo de un sordomudo así como así? Vaya, Nique necesitaba verse con más claridad, estaba más perdida…

—Tú hiciste algo que sólo Dominique Weasley hace, ¿ok? Volvió a señalarla con uno de los dedos índices—. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se acerca a un sordomudo sabiendo que jamás va a hablar de forma normal. Y nadie, en serio nadie, aprende el lenguaje de señas sólo para comunicarse con su mejor amigo, Nique.

Todo aquello sonaba muy bien, pero Dominique no podía olvidarse de sus defectos.

—Pero soy torpe, me puedo tropezar hasta con el piso liso…

—Ser torpe nunca ha evitado que tengas una vida, ¿o sí? —Victoire estaba exasperada. ¿Desde cuándo Nique pensaba en las cosas que no le gustaban de ella? ¿Y por qué Victoire nunca se había dado cuenta? —. Además no eres torpe en el aire. Y en cuanto al piso liso… no hay problema en que te tropieces con él, es un peligro.

El objetivo de Victoire era hacerla reír, pero Dominique ignoró eso.

—Hablo sin parar, sin filtro. Tengo muchos cambios, soy bipolar. Adoro el chocolate, es un milagro que sea delgada. Y a duras penas puedo aprobar…

—Oh, eso sí que es el fin del mundo. ¡Una Ravenclaw que tiene problemas para aprobar sus materias! Definitivamente es un problema, Nique.

—No te burles, Toire—gruñó Nique.

—No te tengas en tan poca estima—replicó Victoire. ¿En serio cómo es que Dominique se mostraba tan insegura ahora? ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Su seguridad y confianza en sí mismas eran sólo aparentes? ¿O es este momento que hace que sus defensas estén bajas?

—Es que… no soy perfecta.

Victoire bufa: —¿Y quién demonios lo es? —Nique no lo sabe, pero su hermana está repitiendo las palabras que le dijo Teddy cuando apenas estaban comenzando a ser novios —. Nadie, nadie en este mundo es perfecto. Yo cuando me pongo muy nerviosa también hablo sin filtro, Teddy me llama "bala de cañón", ¿te imaginas? Tengo un genio impresionante, por ejemplo: ayer le grité a una de mis pacientes sólo porque no movía el cuerpo como se lo estaba pidiendo. Y Teddy a veces tiene que dejarme sola porque me pongo muy irritable. También adoro el chocolate, lo sabes, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Emily Stimpson?

—¿En la estaba esa torre gigante de chocolate?

Victoire asintió. Había sido una buena fiesta, aunque al final las dos habían terminado con un dolor de barriga por comerse la torre de chocolate casi en su totalidad. También habían sido castigadas por sus padres, pero esa es otra historia.

—La cuestión es, Nique, que todos tenemos nuestros defectos, nadie es perfecto, y no por eso tenemos que renunciar a una pareja.

—¿Lo crees realmente?

—¡Por supuesto que lo creo! —exclamó Victoire y decidió compartir un poco de su propia experiencia —. Tómanos como ejemplo. Teddy ronca por las noches, cuando hay luna llena es muy irritable, y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no frena hasta que lo consigue…

—Es tan tozudo como tú—interrumpe Nique.

—Lo es, es terrible, en realidad. Pero pese a sus defectos y a los míos, nos queremos, o más bien, gracias a esos "defectos"—hizo las comillas con los dedos — es que nos queremos.

 _Dominique asintió_.

Victoire respiró aliviada. Había tenido miedo de no convencer a Nique, pero ya todo estaba arreglado. Y hay del que venga a destrozar lo que acabo de hacer, se dijo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si arreglamos esta pocilga?

—¡No es una pocilga!

Victoire que era una obsesionada con el orden, opinaba lo contrario.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿La arreglamos sí o no?

Nique asintió y se levantó del piso. Victoire agitó la varita: en segundos los restos de vidrio desaparecieron, los papeles y pergaminos volvieron a su forma original, la tinta se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido, la pluma rota se compuso, y las dos colillas de cigarro se esfumaron. En la habitación quedó un suave olor a manzana - la fruta preferida de Dominique - y ni rastros de lo sucedido.

—Quiero cumplir los diecisiete—gimió Nique.

—Falta poco, hasta entonces…

—Tendré que esperar.

Parecía como si le dijeran que tenía que irse a Azkaban. Victoire puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió feliz.

—Louis te diría que no sabe por qué te quejas, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé— Nique esbozó una de sus sonrisas pícaras —. Y hablando de ese enano, creo que ya es hora que vaya a fastidiarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes deberías vestirte, Nique—le recomendó Victoire mientras señalaba la vestimenta de su hermana, o su falta de ella.

Nique gimió. —Soy un desastre.

—Lo eres —asintió Victoire. Segura que había hecho su cometido, decidió despedirse: —Nos vemos, Nique, cualquier cosa me avisas. Ah, y si necesitas que alguien te cubra, me avisas, ¿queda claro?

Nique se sorprendió, o más bien, fingió que lo hacía.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Por favor—Toire hizo un gesto de impaciencia —, hasta yo sé la suerte que le aguarda a ese tal Thomas —sonrió malévolamente —. Si necesitas que la humillación sea más grande, me avisas: no me importaré ir a Hogwarts a patearle sus bolas.

Nique sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde. —Gracias, Toire.

—¿Para qué están las hermanas?

Victoire dejó la habitación de Dominique y miró el reloj de pulsera que Teddy le había regalado una semana atrás. Le quedaban cinco minutos para acudir a la cita que tenía con su novio, pero antes tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

—Hola, mocoso.

—Hola, Toire.

Louis estaba tirado en su cama, oyendo música con unos audífonos que previamente había hechizado para que funcionaran en una casa de magos.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Victoire hizo una mueca y se sentó a su lado. Louis se movió para darle espacio.

—Como si no lo supieras.

—Me puse los audífonos para no escuchar, Toire.

Parecía sincero, pero Victoire no le creía. Los tres habían heredado esos oídos de lobo, no había forma que no escucharan, no había forma que Louis no hubiera oído lo que Nique y ellas hablaban.

—Estuvo bien. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Ella no me iba a hacer caso, en cambio a ti… a ti te iba a decir todo.

Aquel comentario la lleno de estupor y de orgullo a la vez. ¿ _Cómo debo tomármelo_?, se dijo Victoire. ¿ _Cómo un halago o una queja_?, se preguntó.

—¿Piensas que soy una especie de auror, mocoso?

Louis se encogió de hombros y replicó: —Podrías serlo, si no hubieras elegido ser sanadora…

—Me gusta la medicina, lo siento. Te dejo a ti el ser auror.

Su hermano menor sacudió la cabeza. No él, no iba a ser auror, tenía sueños mucho más ambiciosos.

—No, yo no voy a ser auror. Voy a colocar un bar, ya lo verás.

—¿Un bar, eh?

Era la primera que Louis declaraba alguno de sus sueños de futuro. Tenía trece años y todavía tenía tiempo para decidir qué hacer, pero Victoire recordó que más o menos a esa edad, ella decidió que sería sanadora.

—Sí, un bar. Voy a servir cerveza, whisky de fuego, hidromiel… Pondré música moderna, una pista… Tal vez un cuarto oscuro…

Victoire enarcó ambas cejas. _Aquello era una locura_ , pensó.

—Eso es una discoteca, no un bar. ¿Y es en serio? ¿Tu sueño es colocar un cuarto oscuro?

Sabía lo que eran porque había cursado siete años de Estudios Muggles (ahora en Hogwarts era obligatoria esa materia), pero ella no le veía el punto. ¿Follar con un completo extraño? ¿Sin siquiera verle la cara? No, eso no era lo que ella quería. Aunque respetaba al que sí le gustara.

—Oh, sí. Para los que vengan consigan exactamente lo que quieran: sexo puro y duro.

Victoire gimió: —Deja de juntarte con James y con Fred o te vas a aparecer a ellos, y créeme, eso no será bueno.

Louis rió a carcajadas. _Era tan fácil molestar a Victoire_ , se dijo.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo una cita.

—Siempre tienes una cita—gruñó Louis.

A Victoire le extrañó aquella especie de reproche. ¿Acaso le molestaba Teddy? ¡Pero si Louis decía que Teddy era como el hermano que siempre quiso tener!

—¿Celoso, mocoso?

Louis la miró como si aquello fuera impensable. —Por supuesto que no. Teddy me cae bien.

—Me alegro.

Él decidió preguntarle una de las cuestiones que su mente había cavilado: —¿Vas a casarte con él?

—No lo sé —admitió Victoire. Era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo. Amaba a Teddy estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo, pero aún no se decidía —, yo espero que sí, pero es él quien tiene que pedírmelo.

—Está bien.

—Adiós, mocoso.

Victoire salió del cuarto de Louis y se digirió a la sala, donde ya estaban sus padres.

* * *

Bill y Fleur estaban sentados en un sofá, hablando en susurros, como si tuvieran su propio universo. Se callaron cuando vieron a Victoire.

—Bueno, ya me voy.

—¿Y Nique?—preguntó su madre.

—Está bien, no fue nada. Ella lo arreglará cuando vuelva Hogwarts.

 _Y vaya que lo arreglaría_ , pensó Victoire. Sólo esperaba que no se le fuera la mano. Si Nique se aliaba con James y Fred, Thomas tendría suerte si seguía vivo.

—Está bien.

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?—preguntó Bill entonces. Él había pensado - cuando su esposa le había dicho que su hija mayor estaba en la casa - que Victoire se quedaría a cenar. No sospechaba que Victoire ya tenía otros planes.

—Teddy va a llevarme a cenar—respondió la rubia. Y luego, como si estuviera pensando en el asunto, se atrevió a decir: —. Creo que por fin va a hacerme la pregunta.

Las reacciones de ambos padres fueron opuestas. Mientras Bill fruncía el ceño y cavilaba para sí mismo, Fleur estaba sonriente de felicidad. Ella no puedo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por fin? ¿De veras?

Victoire asintió. —No me lo ha dicho, pero creo que quiere que nos casemos mientras su abuela no sufre ninguna recaída. Como el año pasado le dio esa especie de infarto…

Ahora fueron Bill y Fleur quienes asintieron.

—Dile a Teddy —empezó Bill — que si te pide matrimonio hoy, mañana tiene que venir a pedir tu mano.

—¡Papá!—se quejó Victoire —. No estamos en el siglo XIX, él no tiene porque…

—Quiero que lo haga—la cortó él —, díselo.

—Oh, está bien—cedió. Ella podía ser terca, pero nadie le ganaba a Bill Weasley.

Salió de Stell Cotagge y se desapareció hacia el nuevo emplazamiento que los magos habían construido: Temple Hill.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, mientras caminaban por las animadas calles del pueblo de Temple Hill, Teddy preguntó:

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Victoire?

—Es evidente que ya lo hiciste—sonrió Victoire. Estaba muy emocionada, hace sólo una hora que se había convertido en la prometida de Teddy y estaba muy emocionada por ese hecho —. Pero puedes preguntar otra vez.

—Qué mala. Pero en fin, ¿qué sucedió con Dominique? Me dijiste que era urgente.

Victoire frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Esperaba que el tal Thomas se estuviera pudriendo en ese infierno de los muggles.

—Urgente y horrible—afirmó.

—¿Ah sí?

Teddy estaba preocupado. Quería a todos los Weasley, pero en especial a la familia Potter y a los hermanos de Victoire. Y de hecho consideraba a Nique como su hermana.

—Sí, quiero patear las bolas de un tal Thomas.

—¿Y eso por qué?—se extrañó Teddy. Victoire no era una persona violenta, al menos que se sintiera herida, claro, en cuyo caso su venganza no reconocía límites.

—¿Te imaginas que Albus le sonsacó que quería estar con Dominique para a través de ella estar conmigo?

Teddy gruñó. Aquello era verdaderamente horrible.

—¿En serio eso hizo? Es un…

—Un cerdo, eso es lo que es —masculló Victoire, toda su felicidad de hace horas evaporada. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en hacer pagar a ese cretino —. Y lo peor es que Dominique tan deprimida que estaba, creyó que ella no era tan especial como para atraer a un hombre.

Teddy alzó ambas cejas de incredulidad. —¿Pero qué cosas dice?

—Yo se lo dije —asintió Victoire —. Le dije que era especial, hermosa…

—Y es cierto, pero yo no me refiero a eso —antes de que Victoire pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Teddy continuó: —. Según James, Andrew, su amigo sordomudo, bebe los vientos por ella.

—¿Ah sí? —Victoire ya lo sospechaba, pero no estaba segura —. James es… — Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, sabía que nadie podía fiarse de James Potter.

—Esta vez James no me ha mentido—dijo Teddy, entendiendo perfectamente las dudas de su novia —. Dice la verdad, y bueno, Roxie lo confirmó.

Victoire sonrió aliviada. —Ah, esa es otra historia —si de alguien había que fiarse era de Roxanne Weasley, ella era tan especial que nunca podría mentir, aunque lo quisiera.

—Yo que te lo digo, Andrew gusta de Dominique.

Victoire sonrió ampliamente. Ahora sólo faltaba darle un empujoncito a Nique, con suerte se olvidaría pronto de Thomas y de que lo este le había hecho pensar. _Te conseguiremos un novio, hermanita_ , se dijo, y como se llamaba Victoire Weasley que iba a cumplir su promesa.

* * *

(3) _Davina_ : nombre francés, puesto por mí.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Bueno, esto nació de pensar en Frozen, en la relación entre Anna y Elsa, y luego pensé en explorar un poco la relación que tienen Victoire y Dominique. El resultado me gusta y espero que a ustedes también.

Tomatazos, crucios, avadas... Dejen sus comentarios en el recuadro de allá abajo!


End file.
